The purpose of this contract is to enable the National Library of Medicine to fulfill its obligation to ensure that the most important biomedical literature in U.S. libraries remains available for future use. Specific objectives are: 1) to assist U.S. libraries to microfilm and/or provide conservation treatment for biomedical materials in their collections that are of national importance, in fragile condition, and not being preserved by NLM; 2) to enable NLM and other libraries to strengthen their retrospective collections by acquiring film copies of titles they do not own; and 3) to facilitate the creation of a national repository of preserved biomedical literature by obtaining camera negative microfilms of important titles that are filmed with national Preservation Program contract funds.